


Curious

by Just_looking_for_fanfictions



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Kind of AU, Kitty/Alistair, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_looking_for_fanfictions/pseuds/Just_looking_for_fanfictions
Summary: After a crazy weekend, Alistair is left to wander through the halls of Ever after high thinking about a certain lavender haired girl, and what happened that Friday night, or to be a little more precise, last Saturday morning.





	

Monday morning was never easy for anyone, the stress of a new week of school mixed with the horrible sound of the alarm clock was something everyone came to hate at some point.  
The halls of Ever after high were filed with students trying to ether reach their classes on time or finish last night's homework....all but one, Alistair Wonderland.

Alistair was simply walking down the hall, with an empty look in his eyes and a hole lot of thoughts on his head.  
Last Friday night had proved to be an... interesting... night, and he couldn't help but replay it on his mind.

*last Friday night...or Saturday morning to be more precise*

 

The students of Ever after high were having a grand celebration in the forrest, there was no real reason for the party, just a beautiful night and an intense need for music.  
Through out the party, Alistair had seen a lot of people, he had danced with bunny and Lizzie, talked with Hunter and Sparrow and listened to melody's music.

After the party was over, a few students remained in the forest talking and playing some games, until someone had the terrible idea of playing truth or dare.

-gather arrownd everyone-said Sparrow while siting on a tree trunk- who is gona go first?-  
As everyone gathered arrownd the fire Madie raised her hand.

-pick me! Pick me!-

Sparrow simply smirked and said-Madie, truth or dare?-

-Dare!-she said smiling 

-that's what I'm talking about!-he said- it dare you to balance 15 arrows on the top of your nose for a hole minute-

-ok!-Madie placed the 15 arrows all at once on her nose and to no ones, but sparrow's surprise, she managed to do it-that was so fun!

-how in the world did you do that?-said sparrow.

-you shouldn't be that surprised Hood, she is the daughter of the Mad hater, your dare was nothing compared to balancing tea cups on her head everyday-said Alistair smiling

-fair enough-said Sparrow.

-My turn- said Kitty, appearing out of nowhere-Dexter?-

-umm, yes?-

-truth or dare?

-t-truth-said Dexter looking a little nervous.  
Kitty gave one of her mischievous smiles and said-from this room, who would you go on a date with?  
Dexter turned a deep shade of red and stared at the floor while everyone else laughed and waited.

-I-i um...I...guesIcouldalwaysgoonadatewithRavensincesheisawsomeandallthat- everyone burst into laughter and Raven blushed a little.  
After that dare, all the questions started going down that road, who would you kiss?,who would you marry?, who would you curse?,biggest fears and desires revealed, even Melody and Sparrow shared a brief kiss after Madie dared him to do it, but the night was still young and the game far from over

-hey Alistair-said melody- truth or dare?

-how about...Dare!-said Alistair, oblivious of Melodys intentions

-very well....-said Melody smiling-I dare you to kiss Kitty on the lips-a communal gasp was heard and everyone stared at an open mouthed Alistair and a shocked Kitty.

-what?-said Alistair blushing.

-you heard me-said a smirking Melody- and it has to be a REAL kiss not just a peck.

-idiot-mumbled Kitty while she turned towards Alistair and stared expectantly for him to do something.

-I...-Alistair felt cornered, he did like Kitty a little bit, but she was his friend, besides he wasn't sure how things were going with bunny and him, he couldn't simply walk out of the dare, that wouldn't be fair, he didn't know what to do-I...don't...I think...

-oh for wonderland's sake!-said Kitty as she stood up, walked towards Alistair, pulled him up by his shirt and kissed him.  
Alistair heard everyone wasp, specially from Lizzie and Madie, but wasn't able to react, he was too shocked because of kitty's boldness but specially because of how soft her lips really were.  
It took him a minute to react but when he finally did he tentatively placed a hand on Kitty's face, felling her grip his shirt a little tighter. After a few seconds and a loud whistle from Hunter and Sparrow's part, they pulled away.

-curious-mutered Kitty stepping back.

-Now that was a kiss!-said an exited Melody while she side glanced towards Sparrow.  
Alistair was completely red and in shock, while Kitty simply smiled again and returned towards her place like nothing had happened.  
The game continued for an hour or so but Alistair couldn't really tell, after his kiss with Kitty, the night became a blur of stares and feelings from his part, and no so much as a glance from Kitty.

When the party was finally over Alistair hoped he could catch Kitty and talk before she left, but in a blink of an eye, she was gone leaving behind her mischievous smile.  
By the time he fell asleep, the sun was already up, and his dreams were filled with colors and feelings.

*monday afternoon*

 

Alistair decided he needed to see Kitty that day, he would be able of coping with his mind if he didn't, but after hours of searching, his mind started wandering again.  
Did she like him?, or was it only a game for her...was she also thinking about him?...did she like the kiss?...he wasn't sure he had, but something in the back of his mind told him he had. A lot. She tasted of berries and wonder, like a new land, an adventure yet to be ceased, mischief, she tasted of pure mischief and it was driving Alistair insane.  
He was so immerse on his thoughts that he didn't realize Lizzie was in front of him and they crashed into one another.

-oh Lizzie I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up-said Alistair pulling Lizzie Hearts to her feet.

-don't worry about it-said Lizzie smiling, she then noticed Alistair's concerned look and said- a penny for your thoughts?-

-do you...you don't happen to know where Kitty is, right?-said Alistair while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lizzie smiled knowingly and nodded- she is by that big yellow tree in the forest, if you are lucky enough she will still be napping there.  
He thanked her and ran out of the school as fast as he could, his heart hammering on his chest.  
When he arrived, he couldn't see her anywhere, but apparently she could because as soon as he turned to leave she appeared laying her back against the tree with her arms crossed and a silly grin on her face.

-look what the cat dragged in...if it isn't Alistair Wonderland himself-she said approaching him- what do I owe the pleasure?-

-hi Kitty-he said, her smile widened and she started circling him.

-why hello Alistair, how has this Monday treated you?-

-I...its been-he simply shaked his hands, dropping the subject and instead said-  
Kitty I think we need to talk.

-really?-she said as she started approaching him, making him move back a little bit.-and what exactly is it that we, oh so desperately, need to talk about?-she was trying to make him uncomfortable but two can play this game.

-think you know-he said while he moved behind her, forcing Kitty to turn around,and started backing her up towards the tree.

Unlike him, she didn't seem nervous at all-hmm...I might indeed, but how can we be sure-she said smiling-ask away Alistair, go ahead....-

When they finally got to the tree, Alistair found a new set of confidence in him and said-you kissed me.-

-I did- she said blushing a little but her grin never faltered-is that all?-

-and I kissed back-he said taking a step forward, nearly touching her.

-you did-she said looking into his eyes.  
Neither of them said anything else they just stared at each other, time seemed to stop and all Alistair could think of was how much he wanted to kiss her again, to taste mischief and adventure once more, only this time he wouldn't let go as easily. kitty's gase was intense, he would have never been able to look away if it wasn't because of how bad he wanted to look down at her lips.

Seeng this she leaned in a little bit and whispered -what are you thinking, Alistair...?-  
Alistair couldn't keep it together any more, and he did what he never ever thought would happen.  
He kissed her.  
It was slow at first, tender, loving, he was finally tasting her mischievous mouth again and he loved it.  
All Kitty could think of was how right this felt, how their lips seemed to move in perfect sync, and how she had missed the saltines of Alistair's lips.  
She would never admit it out loud, but she really liked Alistair, had for a long time and this was like a dream to her.  
After a few seconds they pulled away for a little air, Alistair was grinning like a fool and Kitty was breathing heavily and blushing.

-curious-he said only to be pulled into another kiss by Kitty, though this time she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him put his arms on her waist. He tentatively slid his tongue over her lower lip asking for permission, to which she gladly complied.  
Curious...curious indeed.  
They continued like that until they desperately needed air.

After they pulled away Alistair said-I like you Kitty, I like you a lot.-

She giggled a little at his declaration but said-and here I thought Bunny was your favorite...-  
Alistair had never seen such a beautiful smile, and he was kind of proud he was the reason for it.-you know....I think I like you too, a lot-  
He smiled at that, but when he went to kiss her again, he was met by a single finger on his mouth.

-but-she said as she moved towards his right ear- you are gona have to try harder than that.

And just like that she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared, leaving nothing but her fading smile behind.

Alistair was left alone on the forest with a foolish grin on his face, a blushing face, numb lips and a new found determination to win this girl over.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was fun to make  
> I haven't written any fanfics for a while and believe me when I say I never intended this one to be my comeback but hey, it's not that bad.  
> I genuinely think I turned out pretty good  
> And I'm glad I can ad another story to this fandom especially this ship.  
> And well....if you do read it, great! Tell me things on the comment, it's my first story in AO3 so yeah...


End file.
